The Past and the New Generation
by keg2015
Summary: What happens when Dumbledore and Snape meet the children of Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: _James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna Potter along with Rose and Hugo Weasley meet the past headmasters Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape through their portraits. Their parents may also make an entrance!

I own absolutely nothing! All rights go to JK

* * *

Chapter One

Severus Snape sat relaxing in his frame, eyes darting around the headmaster's office. Snape's portrait was recently added along side all the other previous headmasters of Hogwarts. He was told it had a great deal to do with Harry Potter, seeing as many witches and wizards still did not know all that Severus had done for the cause.

Most of the earlier Headmasters, sat in their frames chattering among themselves, or sleeping. Severus spent the majority of his time silent, that is until Albus Dumbledore awakened or returned from his portrait at elsewhere. Even as a painting, Dumbledore never ran out of things to talk about, especially to Severus. As years and years passed students and professors alike came and went out of the headmaster's office, and only occasionally would they say anything to the portraits.

The current Headmaster of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall sat at her large desk, writing feverishly at something, her quill scratching along parchment being the only noise, until there was a large BANG and commotion in the hall passing by the office. Voices were muffled, and only distinct shouting could be heard.

All the portraits sat up at the noise.

"What in the name of Merlin?" wondered Minerva. Just as she stood up Argus Filch came storming into her office holding three students by the collars of their shirts. All of them struggling to get away.

"I promise, Professor McGonagall, I know this looks REALLY bad, but -" started the oldest boy who was interrupted by the Headmaster.

"James Potter, Teddy Lupin, and Lorcan Scamander. Why I am not surprised to see you?"

"Well mam, these three delinquents ... I caught 'em you see. I caught 'em in the great hall with all of these!" Filch said while he held up a large bad of Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

Both Snape and Dumbledore looked up at the name of "James Potter", he looked just like the original James and apparently had the same apt for mischief which automatically made Severus sneer. Dumbledore simply looked on in fondness at the three boys remembering the original Marauders.

"Thank you Argus, you may wait outside while I speak with these three." McGonagall said in a very tired tone.

Filch hesitated, then reluctantly let go of all three boys and took his leave down the spiral staircase. All three boys went to rubbing their necks where they had just been released.

"Mr. Potter, as I am sure you are the leader I will leave it to you to explain the story to me ... the ENTIRE story." McGonagall stated as she leaned back against her desk.

The two boys flanking James breathed sighs of relief and gave encouraging looks to their leader. Snape held in a scoff; things truly never change.

"Well headmaster, before the school year, My uncle Ron gave me and Lupin some of these from the shop," James began, pointing at the bag, "Anyway, we weren't planning on using them ... well until, we saw a bunch of Slytherins picking on Rose. You know that she's my cousin mam, so anyway we shot some off above them and then the Slytherins used a hex on Lorcan and so we just lit all of them off." James paused to take a breath. "I'm sorry headmaster, but I'm not going to apologize for sticking up for my family."

As James finished his speech, McGonagall looked very reprimanding, with the slightest twinkle of admiration in her eyes. All three boys were shifting on their feet, fidgeting, and looking very nervous.

"Well boys, I can appreciate your bravery ... it's what makes you true Gryffindors." All three boys smiled slightly "However, I've warned you many times. Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor. Teddy, Lorcan you are dismissed, but James ... I need you to stay a while longer."

As Teddy and Lorcan turned away they gave James pats on the back as they went.

James looked a lot less nervous but slightly wary.

"James," Minerva began "I'm not angry with you for being protective of loved ones, in fact, you're much like your father in that way. Come to think of it, you're extremely like your father in many ways including all the mischief, but you NEED to have more regard for the rules, not only for yourself, but for those who look up to you, like your friends and your younger siblings. I cannot keep letting you pass each time, Do you understand?"

James simply nodded his head.

"Good, now as for the matter about young Rose Weasley being picked on, I will be keeping an eye out to prevent anymore of it. With that being said, I have a meeting with your father, and I am sure you would like to see him, so you are free to stay here until we return."

"Of course, thank you headmaster." James said

With that James Sirius plopped himself into a chair while McGonagall disappeared into green flames. James looked up in wonder at all the headmaster's office, until his brown eyes stopped and widened on one portrait in particular, the portrait was of an old man with a kind face and half-moon spectacles.

"Blimey! You're professor Dumbledore!" He shouted

"Yes, I am," said Albus Dumbledore kindly "And you are James Potter. Tell me, you wouldn't happen to be Harry Potter's son would you?"

"Yeah! My dad's Harry Potter and my mom's Ginny Weasley!" he said excitedly "My dad talks about you all the time! He said you were the wisest man he had ever known."

"Your father flatters me, entirely too much," replies Albus with an amused expression. "So tell me young man, Headmistress McGonagall seems to be very familiar with you, yet I haven't seen you in this office before ...?"

"Oh, yeah well ... Most o' the time, McGonagall just talks to me in private. But, Filch actually caught us this time, I really hate that old man." James replied casually.

Professor Snape coughed, causing James's attention to shift toward him. James's brow furrowed in confusion before widening with understanding.

"Y-You must be Professor Snape," James sputtered "My dad tells me loads about you as well."

"I'm not surprised that Potter has told you false fables about myself." Snape sneered "Most likely about how unfair I made his pitiful life?"

"Before you insult my dad even more, he doesn't have a bad word to say about you." James said in an agitated voice, "He said you were the bravest man he ever knew."

Snape opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Dumbledore.

"Tell me dear boy, you have younger siblings?" Albus asked curiously

"Yeah, I have a younger brother and sister. My baby brother Albus is a first year here and my sister Lily will be here in two years." James said casually.

Dumbledore's eye widened significantly at both names, but before he was able to ask, green flames shot up from the fireplace and out walked a much older looking Harry Potter. Both portraits were left ignored, by the living men in the room.

"James!" Harry exclaimed. "What are you doing in here? ... oh god, please don't tell me you're in trouble. Don't you remember what Mum told you before y-"

"Dad! Everything is fine, I'm not in trouble, well... I was for a minute but not anymore. McGonagall just thought I'd want to see you."

With that Harry strode over to his eldest son and embraced him in a tight hug, and before he pulled away, planted a kiss on the top of James's head. Harry kneeled to be on eye level with his son, all the while never taking his hands of James's shoulders.

"I've missed you so bloody much," Harry said in a soft voice. "It's entirely too quiet at home without you and your brother running around. Your sister doesn't know what to do with herself without you and Al."

Snape and Dumbledore watched on with different expressions. Snape looked on in resentment, of the two men standing before him, both looked like the original James Potter at different points of his life. Dumbledore, however, a steady stream of tears falling from his wrinkled blue eyes. Seeing the boy who lived with his son, was almost too much for the old Headmaster.

When Dumbledore blew his nose into a handkerchief, both Potter's looked up toward the old portraits.

Harry stood up and wrapped an arm around James's shoulders. Harry's tired eyes twinkled when he saw two of the most influential men in his young life.

"Hello Professors."


	2. Chapter 2

**READ ME:  This is an UPDATED chapter, the beginning is the same but the ending is COMPLETLEY different. I had to fix several things and add a lot more in.**

Chapter Two

"Hello, Professors" said Harry

Dumbledore looked over Harry with fondness. Harry's perpetually messy black hair was now speckled in the slightest with grey. Harry's striking green eyes, were beginning to be lined with very thin wrinkles, however the worry the was constantly there as a boy was gone now. Harry, being fairly short, had grown a couple of inches, and those slight changes truly changed 'The Boy Who Lived' into a man.

Dumbledore truly couldn't believe how fast the time had flown. Long gone, was the schoolboy who endured more suffering than anyone should ever have to. Now standing before him, was a brave man, Head of the Auror office, and most of all - a proud father.

"Harry," Dumbledore began, not bothering to wipe away the tears that continued to fall "Oh my dear boy. It has been far too long since I have last seen you. Please" Dumbledore nearly begged, "Please tell me, how are you?"

Harry Potter smiled a genuine smile and looked at his old headmaster with the same devotion he held as a boy. "Truly, Professor Dumbledore, it is my fault that so much time has passed, I've traveled much these past few years with the Auror Office, and with three young children I'm afraid time has gotten away from me."

"Yes, Yes. I've heard you've been promoted my boy! Allow me to offer my congratulations, I can't imagine anyone better suited for a position."

Harry blushed crimson, just as he had all those years ago when being paid a compliment.

Before Dumbledore could continue, James tugged of his father's hand.

"Dad! Can I go get Al? He'll murder me if he finds out you were here, and I got to see you and he didn't."

Harry beamed at the mention of his youngest son. "Yes, yes of course!" he said. With that James Sirius went running from the room.

Harry turned his attention back to his old headmaster.

"He's lovely Harry. And rightly named if you don't mind me saying ..?" Harry wore an expression of pure affection.

"Not at all Professor. With him being my first-born, I have to admit that I probably let him get away with too much, but it's hard to stay angry when he reminds me so much of what I remember of my dad and Sirius." Harry said sheepishly, "However, Ginny takes over the discipline most of the time, so for that I'm grateful."

Albus's eyes widened again, "Yes my dear boy, how is Mrs. Potter? Is she still playing for the Harpies? She always did have a natural talent for Quidditch."

"No, unfortunately. She retired about six or seven years ago, shortly after our daughter was born. The boys were still young at the point as well. I know that she misses it, but she's a lot happier now that she gets to be with the kids more." Harry said, "She's a writer now, for the prophet."

Dumbledore found all of this fascinating. He just remembered watching these children grow into young people, and not hearing how they are as adults.

"Harry," Dumbledore sighed contentedly "Harry, you haven't the slightest idea just how much joy it brings me to hear all of this. If anyone has ever deserved happiness, it is truly you my boy." He paused "I can tell you are doing everything in your power to ensure your children have the childhood you never received. Tell me about them." he said excitedly

Harry eased himself into one of the large leather chairs in front of the large mahogany desk. He laughed softly "Well, you've seen James of course. He's a mischievous, but he's a great kid. Even before he could talk, James would toddle around and cause chaos, he just about drove Ginny to the edge. He's a Gryffindor, and honestly he looks and acts just like my dad, but you know, I see bits and pieces of Sirius in him .. and he's smart. So, so smart, and loyal to a fault. I can admit that he gets his boldness from his mother. That's why he gets into so much trouble you see, he'll do just about anything for the people he cares about. Especially his baby brother and sister."

Dumbledore beamed, "He sounds like a perfect mixture of you and the original James, Harry. I'm sure you're very proud."

"You have no idea professor." Harry said "My baby boy, Albus is another story. He somehow managed to inherit his Aunt Hermione's brains. It's a bit funny that even though Al is only in his first year, he's constantly helping James with his homework. I've gotten more than one owl from the professors here about cheating." Harry laughed softly and shook his head. "Al is so book smart you see that he and James make perfect partners in crime. Al adores his big brother and will do anything to make him proud. That's why he was so upset when he was sorted into Slytherin."

With that statement Dumbledore's eyes widened and Snape's, who remained silent throughout the conversation, jaw dropped. Harry continued talking as though nothing had happened, "The second he got his letter from Hogwarts, Al was all but obsessed with getting into Gryffindor. Which is understandable, with everyone in our family being Gryffindors. Anyway, I wasn't even slightly surprised when he was sorted, but poor Al wrote me and was so afraid he'd somehow let Ginny and I down. He apologized over and over again."

Dumbledore and Snape wore identical masks of sympathy for the young man, both familiar with the feeling of wanting to be accepted. Harry shook his head, "I couldn't be anymore proud of him, he's very much like the two of you which is coincidental seeing as he's named after both of you."

Snape's mouth dropped once more, "Excuse me?" he asked "What was that Potter?"

Harry smiled, "His name is Albus _Severus _Potter."

Snape simply could not believe it. This man, Potter, who hated him more than anyone else in the world, had _named his son _after him? Severus remained speechless for several moments, as did Dumbledore before Harry broke the silence.

"Professor Snape," he began "After that night, after what I had seen in the pensieve... there's been so much that I've wanted to say to you."

Severus sighed. The last thing he wanted from Potter was a long drawn out eulogy and if he would've known this would happen he never would have shown him the memories in the first place.

Harry looked at him knowingly. "I understand you won't want to hear half of it, but ... I wouldn't be _here ... _speaking with you, or have my family, or be married to Ginny, or have my job, or .. _any of it_ if it wasn't for you. And I know it is not nearly strong enough, but ... thank you."

Throughout Harry's entire speech, Snape's face was completely expressionless - a face well known by all. Little did Harry know, that behind that blank face was a swirl of emotions.

Snape had not been thanked from anyone of importance for anything .. not since Lily. Now her son, the boy who Snape did not like, but always protected is standing before him thanking him for essentially everything in his life.

Snape nodded his head so quickly that Harry almost missed it ... almost.

The silence overcame all three men for quite a while, until Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Harry, we haven't heard anything about your young daughter..."

Harry seemed to snap back into reality at the mention of his youngest child. "Yes, my little Lily. Lily Luna. She's just ... amazing in every sense of the word. She thankfully is the spitting image of Ginny, she's so beautiful." he sighed happily before chuckling "Unfortunately, she has the same talent for trouble as her eldest brother and sticks to the two of them like glue. She was so disappointed that she couldn't come with them, but she's happy that Ginny's home so often now so they can have their girl time."

Harry smiled to himself, obviously caught up in a memory. "I don't know what I am going to do once all of them are away. I just don't see how the time has gone so fast. I know Ron and Hermione are feeling the same way, their little girl Rosie, is a first year with Al."

Dumbledore smiled at the mention of the other two members of 'the trio'. It brought him joy to hear that their friendship has withstood the hands of time, and all the hardships they've been put through.

"So they are doing well then, Ron and Hermione?"

Harry smiled "Yeah, they've finally got it figured out. Ron works with me at the Auror Office, and Mione is working at the ministry. Department of Magical Law Enforcement, of course. They are doing really, really well."

The conversation began to lull, and as if on queue, the youngest son of Harry Potter came busting into the headmaster's office and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his father.

"Dad!" he shouted.

Harry stood up instantly and kneeled so he was on eye level before enveloping his son in a bone crushing hug. Young Albus returned the hug in tenfold, resting his head on his father's shoulder.

Harry pulled away but kept his hands on his sons arms.

"I've missed you so much." said Harry earnestly

"I've missed you too, dad."

"How are you?" Harry asked "It's been a while since your last letter... Mummy and I were getting worried."

"Sorry, I've been so busy with all my school work. In potions, Rose and I had to finish a big project for Professor Greene. Did you know that bezoars are in the stomachs of goats? Professor Greene made us do three rolls of parchment over all its uses. _Three Rolls!" _he said sounding exasperated. "Thankfully I had Rose as a partner or I'd never have gotten finished."

Harry smiled widely at his son. "I'm a bit surprised that Professor Greene put you and Rose together."

Albus looked questioningly at his dad. Harry leaned in close "With you two together, the rest of the class doesn't stand a chance." he whispered

Albus giggled and bent back down to give his dad another hug, when he opened his eyes he suddenly became aware of the two paintings staring at him - both with different expressions.

Albus pulled away slowly, never taking his eyes off theirs. "Umm, dad?"

Harry looked up at him and followed his eyeline toward the two professors before smiling once again.

"Al, I'm pleased to introduce you to both of your namesakes. Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape."

* * *

**I am so much happier with this chapter. I really needed to finish the conversation between Snape and Harry _before _I brought Al Potter in. Thank you guys for putting up with me. Please continue to read and review!**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, so the beginning of this chapter will be a bit confusing at first, but I _had to _incorporate Ginny into this story as well. **

Chapter Three

_THREE WEEKS LATER_

"It's gonna be okay Al. I promise!" James Sirius Potter said to his younger brother in an attempt to soothe him as they walked slowly up the spiral staircase to the Headmaster's office.

"No, it not!" exclaimed Al, almost in tears. "Did you hear how mad Professor Greene was? I'm going to be expelled!"

At this, James let out a loud laugh. "Al, don't be ridiculous! They aren't going to expel you for doing _my _homework. Don't remember all times Dad told us Aunt Hermione did his and Uncle Ron's homework? And did she get expelled? ...NO!"

Albus began to calm down slightly until he heard his mother's voice in his head "_Albus, do NOT let your brother get you into ANY trouble okay? Just focus on your school work and let James do his own."_

Albus gasped as he remembered his mum's warning. "James! Oh my god! Mum is gonna kill me!"

James once again shook his head at his baby brother.

"Al, _calm_ down! I'll tell everyone, mum included, that it was my fault because ... well, it was. I made you do it."

"No, you didn't." said Albus, confused.

James sighed. "Al, don't worry about it. _I'm _used to getting in trouble, remember?" he asked with a wink.

As he said this, Albus began to feel terribly guilty. James _never, ever_ made him do anything. In fact, Albus kind of liked helping out with James's school work... Besides James was always busy with quidditch and he didn't have time to do it himself.

Sure, Albus didn't want to get into trouble, but ... he didn't want his big brother to either.

Almost too quickly they reached the heavy door that led into the office. James, with one hand on the door, looked down at his brother and gave him a reassuring nod before he opened the door.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk looking at something until she heard her door creak open to reveal the two Potter boys.

"James Potter." she sighed. "I've been seeing you more often than I care to young man."

James stood tall with his shoulders back, not being disrespectful but not backing down either. His younger brother stood cowering slightly behind him.

"I know Professor and I'm sorry," James began. "But, this time I was truly me. _Just me. _Albus didn't do anything, I swear. So can he just go back to class?"

McGonagall shook her head. "I've spoken to Professor Greene and he told me _exactly _what happened. Both of you need to be aware that cheating is NOT tolerated here at Hogwarts. No matter who your parents are, and I know that both of yours will be very disappointed to hear about this incident."

"Please Mam," James pleaded. "Please. I made Albus do it, he didn't want to h-"

"Albus," McGonagall said sternly. "Did your brother make you do it his assignment for him?"

James was saying a silent prayer of thanks to god, knowing that Albus wasn't going to get into trouble. He could talk himself out of just about anything but Al - Is he shaking his head? Why the BLOODY HELL is he shaking his head?

"I didn't think so." said McGonagall. "Boys, I want you both to sit here and _remain _seated until I return with your parents."

Both boys took seats in the large chairs as McGonagall walked over toward the fireplace. McGonagall gave them one last look before disappearing into green flames.

The second she was gone, James jumped out of his chair and punched Albus on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" yelled Albus. "What'd you do that for?"

"What'd you shake your head for?!" James yelled in response. "Blimey Albus! What were you thinking? I told you to just go with what I said! Now ... now we're both in trouble! Are you hap-"

"Young man. I would expect you to use a better tone with your younger brother." scolded Albus Dumbledore lightly.

"Sorry Professor." said James sheepishly as he took his seat once again.

Both boys turned their attention up toward his portrait. On many occasions of being up in this office, they both have become very familiar with the old headmaster.

"James you should never be angry with your brother for doing the right thing. Although I do find your attempts to keep him out of trouble _very _honorable." Dumbledore smiled lightly. "Albus you did the right thing, though completing your brother's homework isn't something I condone either."

Both Potter boys nodded their heads.

"I expect your parents should be here soon. I recommend you admit your faults straight away and apologize multiple times." said the old professor with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

Almost like on cue, Ginny Potter appeared amongst the flames looking positively _livid, _with McGonagall right behind her.

Both boys jumped immediately from their seats upon seeing their mother's expression, knowing better than to ignore her.

James took a cautious step forward. "Mummy?" he asked quietly, attempting to look as innocent as possible. Causing both Dumbledore and Snape to snicker.

"Don't you 'mummy' me James Sirius Potter!" she shouted. "Do you have the slightest idea as to how fed up I am with hearing you're in trouble?"

James cowered and took another step back. Ginny sigh led loudly as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Professor McGonagall, would you mind terribly taking Albus out to the hall while I speak to his brother?"

"Not at all. Albus, come with me please." she replied

Albus gave his brother a supportive glance as he passed on his way out the door. After the door was closed Ginny opened her eyes and looked at her eldest son once more.

"James. Darling, I love you more than life itself, but do you have any idea how infuriating it is that you cannot go a month, _one month,_ without getting in trouble?"

Before James could open his mouth, Ginny spoke once more.

"Don't answer that!" she yelled. "James, you have been given every opportunity possible to succeed. Your first, you became a beater for the Gryffindor House. Do you have any idea how rare that is? And then every year since then you've won both the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup. You have countless friends and family who all adore you. On top of it all, you are so incredibly intelligent and yet ... I get Professor McGonagall coming out of the fireplace, telling me that you've been caught cheating. _CHEATING?!"_

"I know mum!" James yelled back. "I'm really sorry okay? It's just ... I've been so busy! We have quidditch practice _every day_ and I've been busy with my other classes and when Al said he'd do it for me I just - I just said okay! You know that I'm rubbish at potions anyway and Professor Greene hates me! I didn't think it would get him in trouble mum, I swear I didn't!"

Ginny came closer to him. "James, I know you didn't. We are _so _proud of you, for everything that you do." she said honestly. "I know better than to try and tell you to stay out of trouble because that's not gunna happen right?"

James smiled mischievously.

"But, I do not want to hear about anymore of this 'cheating nonsense' got it? If you need help in potions, I don't mind if Al helps you out or tutors you, but you **will **do your own work, right?"

"Right." Said James. "So .. what's my punishment?"

"Well, McGonagall wanted to give you detention with Filch."

At this James groaned, _loudly. _"But," Ginny interrupted, "I convinced her this will never happen again so you have a weeks detention with Hagrid."

"Yes!" James shouted and Ginny smiled. They hugged quickly and James ran out of the room to retrieve his younger brother.

* * *

Albus entered the room almost shaking in fear, but immediately stopped when his mother walked towards him and gave him a very big hug.

"S-so, you're not mad?" Albus stuttered.

"No," Ginny smiled, "BUT, I **never** want this to happen again. I really love the fact that you want to help your big brother, but James is a big boy and can do his own homework right?"

Albus nodded his head.

"Now, I heard that you and Rosie got an 'outstanding' on that project for Professor Greene. Daddy and I were so proud ... so were Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione."

Albus blushed bright red, a trait he inherited from the Weasley blood in him.

"Did Aunt Hermione tell you she sent me a book on Strengthening Solutions?!" Albus exclaimed excitedly. "I'm almost finished with it, but did you know Morane Dippet created an antidote for the he..."

Ginny listened and nodded at the right times. 'Who would've ever thought she and Harry's son would turn out to be a bookworm?' she thought to herself.

* * *

After both of her son's had returned to their common rooms, Ginny Potter began to make her way toward the fireplace to head home. She stopped short when she heard her old Headmaster's voice.

"Ginny you truly are a wonderful mother." Dumbledore said.

Ginny beamed with pride at her old Professor's compliment.

"Thank you sir. They can be quite the handful, but ... I wouldn't change them for the world."

"It's been too long. How are you Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny smiled once again. "I'm wonderfully and deliriously tired. Even though the boys are gone, things at home are still as crazy as ever with little Lily. Harry's been gone the past couple of weeks and he won't return until the end of the month."

"Does this happen often?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Well," Ginny began "Mostly he used to just travel around the country, but as of late he's been traveling overseas. Apparently many of the death eaters have been hiding in Albania. Harry, Ron and everyone else in the Auror Office have been trying to round-up the last of them."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

"I've heard Harry has filled up most of the cells in Azkaban since his promotion..?"

"Yes," Ginny beamed once again "I think he's truly found his calling. Even though it's dangerous I know he loves it, and both he and my brother just have a knack for it."

"I'm sure even Mad Eye would be proud." said the old Headmaster. "How do the children handle it?"

"They miss him just as terribly as I do, but they understand and they're proud of him." she replied. "I think Harry handles it worse than them. He sends owls constantly checking up. He hates feeling like he's missed something in their lives. I think it's because of his own childhood..."

Albus nodded with tears in his eyes. "I've loved catching up with you Mrs. Potter, but I will let you get back to your daughter. Please, come visit again soon."

"Of course Professor, I'm sure you will be seeing plenty of me as long as my sons are here." she said and Dumbledore chuckled.

Before Ginny could pick up the floo powder, Severus Snape cleared his throat.

"Excuse me Mrs. Potter. Should either of your sons need help with potions or have questions ... You may tell them I - I am free anytime." he said almost shyly.

"Thank you Professor." replied Ginny with tears spilling over.

* * *

**There you have it folks!**

**Ron/Hermione and their children will be up next! Thanks so much for all the support.**

**PLEASE review!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Young Rose Weasley sat at a secluded table in the library, surrounded by her favorite things ... books. Rose was completely _enraptured _by the new book her mother sent her, 'History of Ancient Runes', when Teddy Lupin and James Potter came sauntering in.

"Rose! Hey, Rose!" Teddy shouted from the entrance.

"Young man, you _will not _shout in my library!" scolded Madam Pince.

Rose giggled, James snorted with laughter and Teddy's hair turned from dark brown to bright pink in embarrassment.

"Sorry Madam Pince." he whispered loudly.

James and Teddy walked until they reached the opposite side of Rose's table, where they both sat down.

"Rose, if you had any more books on this table, you'd be suffocated by now." James said with a level of disgust at all the ancient texts.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. James, I'm not even positive you _can _read." Rose teased good-naturedly

James stuck his tongue out at her and both he and Teddy laughed - earning another glare from Madam Pince.

"Anyway," Teddy chuckled "Professor McGonagall wanted to see you in her office '_Whenever it is convenient'."_

"Do you have any idea why?" Rose wondered.

"Rose ... I'm a metamorphmagus, not a mind reader." Teddy sighed.

"I should go now. I don't want to keep her waiting." Rose said as she began to pack her bag. "Would you guys mind taking these to the common room?"

Before either boy could open their mouth to object, Rose piled books into their arms and left the library.

* * *

Rose knocked hesitantly on the Headmaster's door. She couldn't be in trouble could she?

"Come in."

Rose nervously walked into the center of the office where Professor McGonagall motioned for her to take a seat.

"Professor, is everything alright? I'm not in trouble, am I?" Rose asked suddenly.

Minerva McGonagall chuckled and shook her head.

"Rose Weasley, you are most definitely not in trouble. Have you ever been?"

Rose blushed bright red, McGonagall's eyes twinkled with memories of her father Ron, doing exactly the same thing.

"No, Miss Weasley, I just wanted to have a chat about your schedule for the rest of the year." McGonagall said as she maneuvered around her desk to lean against it.

"As you know, the Christmas holidays are beginning in a matter of days and I know you signed up for _even more_ classes the following semester."

Rose nodded. All the while she was hoping McGonagall wouldn't change her schedule. She was really looking forward to her courses next semester.

"You carry the same ambition and academic excellence as your mother, but I must warn you, that taking all of these classes can cause much stress and carry quite a load of coursework." McGonagall warned.

"Yes mam," began Rose "My mother warned me about it, but .. I really think I can handle it."

"I think so too young lady. However, I do have a tool that could possibly take some of the weight off." McGonagall said as she pulled out a hourglass necklace with a long gold chain.

"That's a time turner!" gasped Rose.

The Headmaster smiled, "Yes, Miss Weasley it is. I trust your mother has told you about them?"

"Yes!" Rose said excitedly "She told me that you gave her one in her fourth year to help her to get through her classes!"

"Yes, I did. I'm sure your mother has told you about all the rules of time travel...?"

Rose nodded.

"Good, I won't go over them again unless you have any questions, but I must reiterate the fact that when traveling, you _must not _be seen. Especially by yourself."

Rose nodded again, very seriously.

"Fantastic. Now, I've already discussed the 'Time Turner' with your parents and they gave their consent. However, your parents do want to see you. I would expect them to be here anytime." McGonagall said looking at the large grandfather clock in the corner of the office.

"Professor, do any of the other students have time turners?" Rose asked

"No, only you at the moment. Every couple of years a student, much like yourself and your mother, comes along and who takes their education very seriously. Only those who show a lot of maturity and a strive to succeed have been given time turners. It is a great privilege and responsibility." said McGonagall

Roses nodded and her eyes beamed with pride. Professor McGonagall thought she was mature even though she's a first year!

Suddenly green flames appeared in the fireplace and Hermione and Ron Weasley were standing before them. Dumbledore looked at his previous students with fondness. They looked the same, the hands of time had only just begun to age them.

"Mum! Daddy!" Rose shouted and ran toward her parents who embraced her tightly.

As the little family pulled away, both Ron and Hermione shook hands with their old Transfiguration Professor.

"So good to see you again Professor McGonagall." said Hermione

"You as well Mrs. Weasley.. Mr. Weasley."

Ron and Hermione turned their attention back toward their daughter.

"How are you darling?" asked Hermione as she bent to hug her again "We've missed you terribly at home."

"I've missed you too! I've just received the 'Ancient Runes' book you sent me. Thank you so much!"

Ron chuckled "Sweetheart, sometimes you're so much like your mother, it frightens me."

Rose giggled and Hermione slapped her husbands arm playfully.

"Professor McGonagall just gave me a time turner to help out next semester!" Rose said excitedly

"We know," her mother began "If you have any questions at all, or you feel overwhelmed in the slightest - you must let us know okay?" Ron nodded in agreement

"Yes mum."

"I'm sure young Rose will be just fine in all her endeavors." said Dumbledore supportingly.

"If she's as much like her mother as everyone says, that part should overpower any traits she inherited from her father." Snape said with a sneer.

All attention turned toward the two portraits.

"If you'll excuse me, I agreed to meet with Mr. Filch to go over some of his newest confiscations." Said McGonagall as she left the room.

"Hello Professors!" said Hermione excitedly. "It's such a pleasure to see you again."

Ron nodded along respectfully at Dumbledore, However he and Snape appeared to be in a match of 'Who could give the dirtiest look'. Even after Snape's contributions to Wizarding World were announced, Ron's loathing for him didn't lessen at all and it appeared that Snape's didn't either.

"It's a pleasure to see you again as well Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" Dumbledore said, breaking the tension. "We've had the pleasure of seeing Harry and Ginny in the recent weeks, but I've been beginning to wonder when we would see you two again!"

"I apologize sir, it seems things have been moving entirely too quickly as of late." Hermione said, almost embarrassed. Ron nodded again, his ears turning red

"No, no, not at all Hermione! Simply being in these portraits have made me astronomically more restless. Everyone who enters this office is practically smothered in by all of my questions, not to mention, that seeing old students of mine brings me great joy." Dumbledore said honestly

"He fails to mention, however, that even those of us in similar portraits are also victims to his insufferable questioning. As though we know anything more than him." Snape said agitatedly.

Dumbledore laughed loudly. "Yes. Poor Severus has had to sit through many involuntary conversations with me. I'm sure he prays avidly that he had another portrait to allow him an escape."

Snape simply rolled his eyes as everyone in the room giggled at the old bantering headmasters.

"Oh, Ron!" Dumbledore said suddenly. "I've just remembered something your sister told me! She said that the Auror Office had been tracking death eaters in ... Albania, was it? I trust your endeavors were successful..?"

Ron's eyes sparked. "Yeah they did. Harry and I just got home a couple days ago. We were surprised by just _how many _of them were hiding in Albania. There were around a hundred in this little colony in the forest and they were attempting to add to their numbers."

Snape's eyes widened curiously. Why would they attempt to grow? Didn't they have any idea how foolish it would be to attempt to seize control _again? _Dumbledore just looked down at his hands sadly.

Ron continued. "The ones we caught were some of the most popular. Rodolphus and Rebastan Lestrange, Travers, Pius, the Carrows. Thankfully Harry taught me a shield charm, because Mulciber was sending off some nasty hexes." At this, Hermione's hand grasped Ron's tightly and he kissed her forehead.

"Most of their other numbers were Voldermort's supporters from different countries. None of 'em went down too easy, but we've got a good team and none of us were injured."

"I'm relieved to hear that all of you returned home safely. I've also heard that you're working in the ministry now Hermione, how is that?" Dumbledore inquired

Hermione's eyes brightened. "It's wonderful! We've just finished our final set of reforms for House Elf work programs. Almost all house elves will be receiving some pay for their work. We've had very little resistance throughout the entire reform process, but the some of the pureblood families have begun to stir a bit at the idea of having to pay."

Dumbledore smiled at her warmly, remembering her years at Hogwarts and how even, then she was so strong willed when it came to equal rights for all magical beings.

"I'm sure with your determination, all will work itself out in due course Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione blushed slightly from the compliment.

"Yes, well," Snape sneered. "With your insufferable and constant pestering, _I'm sure, _any resistance you face will wear down almost instantly."

Ron growled low in his throat, while Hermione simply raised her head higher and took the insult in stride.

"Erm ... Anyway," Dumbledore began, breaking the tension. "I see your daughter has as great a hunger for knowledge as you did Hermione. I've never seen her until now, but Professor McGonagall often speaks about her and all of the honors she's received."

Both Ron and Hermione glowed with pride.

"Yeah, thankfully Rosie has her mum's brains, when I travel Rosie often gives me the history of the place I'm traveling too." Ron said lovingly as he placed his arm across the shoulders of Rose who was blushing deeply.

"You have another child, right?" Dumbldore asked.

"Yes. Our son, Hugo, is nine and is Ron's replica in every way." Hermione answered. "He desperately misses his sister, but enjoys having the attention all to himself."

Both Ron and Rose smiled.

"Well, Miss Rose, I hope to see you more often and should you have any trouble with your classes - Professor Snape and I would be absolutely delighted to help you in any way we can." Dumbledore said kindly

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Professor Snape, wondering if he would agree to this.

"Yes, it's not as though we have much to do anyway, right Albus?" he said, sounding bored.

"What do you say, Rose?" Ron urged.

"Th-Thank you Professors!" she said, a bit star struck.

* * *

"Well my darling, I'm afraid Daddy and I have to return home to Hugo. You'll write to us next week, right?" inquired Hermione softly

Rose nodded and Ron knelt down to kiss her forehead.

"Don't be afraid to cause a little mischief, sweetie." he whispered mischievously. "I mean, your parents and uncle Harry _did _help save the entire wizarding world.."

Rose giggled loudly.

"_RONALD WEASLEY!" _Hermione scolded. "How dare you say such things to our daughter!"

Ron laughed and crossed over to his wife, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Goodbye Professors! I'm sure we'll see you again soon!" Hermione said warmly and Dumbledore waved in response and Snape seemingly ignored them.

"We love you sweetheart." Hermione said as she and Ron stepped into the fireplace.

"I love you too!" Rose said back to her parents as they disappeared into green flames.

Rose turned her attention back to her old Professors.

"P-Professor Snape?" She asked nervously

Severus's eyes moved sharply to the young red headed girl.

"Yes?" he said curtly

"I- I have a question ab-about Potions sir..."

"Go on then."

"What is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?"

For the first time in a very long time, Severus Snape smiled.

* * *

**Hi guys! I love writing about the original trio as parents!**

**If you guys have anything you'd like to see please let me know. Thanks once again for all the support!**

**Please Review!**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Honestly Severus," rambled Dumbledore. "You _must _want an adjoining portrait somewhere. I find my portrait at Grimmauld Place extremely useful, especially when I just want time to rest or be alone with my thoughts."

"Albus," Snape sighed tiredly. "in all the years I've known you, you have never once wanted to be _alone _with your thoughts, even in death."

"You're quite right Severus, however you _must _want a portrait elsewhere! Perhaps ... your old potions room?"

Severus scoffed. "I can think of nothing worse than having to endure Professor Greene's lectures over complete nonsense. It's unbelievable how far the standards of teaching have slipped since our time, Albus. I can't fathom how Minerva thought hiring him would be acceptable."

"Ah, Severus. _We_ are the past, and so are our ways. The new generation is in charge of our young people's educations now." Dumbledore said.

"In that case, I suppose we can do nothing but pray."

Dumbledore shook his head. Even in death, Severus Snape's attitude hadn't changed in the slightest.

Before Albus could attempt to defend Professor Greene further, Minerva McGonagall entered her office with both Potter boys in tow, each holding large stacks of heavy books in their arms.

"Oh boys." Dumbledore sighed. "I'd have thought that after the last incident with your mother merely weeks ago, we wouldn't be seeing you again so soon."

Albus Severus Potter blushed bright red and James laughed it off as a compliment.

"Fortunately for them, these young men are not in trouble ... this time." Said McGonagall "As you know Professors, exams are taking place over the next week before Christmas Holidays and the young Potters were hoping to take you up on your offer of tutoring."

Severus's grinned slightly, finally something to do.

"Yes! Yes, of course!" yelled Dumbledore, excited. "Please boys, come and sit!" he motioned toward the large chairs facing the portraits.

"If you'll excuse me." McGonagall said softly before exiting the room.

Both boys sat and faced the old Headmasters as they took out their parchment, quills, and ink.

"So, boys! For what subjects would you like help?" asked Dumbledore pleasantly.

"Well," James began as he opened a bag of pumpkin pasties and stuffed one whole in his mouth. "Flitwick said I'm fair when it comes to Charms, Uncle Neville told me he'd help out in herbology, and I _know_ I have nothing to worry about in Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Snape laughed softly. It was clear that James Sirius Potter was exactly like the two men he'd been named after in _every _way, including the cockiness that appeared to have passed on through the generations. And .. even though the thought of the original James Potter and Sirius Black made Severus sick to his stomach, he simply _couldn't_ hate the young man sitting before him and he didn't know why.

"Anyway," James continued "I think I'm good on those, but .. I'm rubbish when it comes to Potions, even with Al's help. And .. I think I've slept through every History of Magic lesson I've had so far and I'm not much better at astronomy."

Severus Snape, was completely surprised. The original James Potter never admitted he had even one fault, and here sat his grandson being open and honest about his schoolwork troubles.

"James, I'll be delighted to help you in History of Magic, and Astronomy. I wouldn't worry too much about sleeping through your lessons, I can recall that Professor Binns has that affect on many people .. including your father. However, potions were never quite my cup of tea either, but I'm sure Professor Snape could be of some assistance."

James looked up at Severus Snape with a curious expression in his eyes and a pumpkin pasty in his mouth.

"Would you mind Professor? .. To help me?" he asked.

"I suppose, I have nothing better to do." he replied almost sounding bored.

"Brilliant!" James said excitedly, pulling out a worn potions book. "So, could you tell me, why in the bloody hell Wolfsbane is so difficult to make?"

"Wolfsbane is one of the most complex potions to ever have been brewed. The completion process is immensely difficult especially in its first few hours. Wolfsbane contains aconite which is highly poisonous and that reacts badly when mixed with other substances, so when you add them slowly over a long period of time they come together without violent reaction. Not to mention the fact, that when you let the potion sit and mature, the potion becomes more potent which leads to better results for the werewolf in need of such a brew." Snape said in his lecturing voice.

James was scribbling notes down quickly on an old piece of parchment at a rapid pace. After he finished writing, he stretched his hand and looked up at Snape cautiously.

"Sir, you brewed wolfsbane for Teddy Lupin's dad, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. When Remus Lupin was a professor here, I believe it was your father's third year, I brewed the potion for him every full moon cycle." Snape replied.

"James, you're quite close with Teddy, correct?" Dumbledore interjected.

James nodded his head.

"He's my best friend sir. It's not surprising though, because he lives with us. My dad is his godfather, you know?"

"No I didn't know that, but it's lovely to hear. Please excuse me if I'm being rude, but just out of curiosity, did Teddy inherit his father's lycanthropy?" Dumbledore asked cautiously. Snape looked at James, curious to know the answer as well.

"Ly - Lycanthropy?" James asked, utterly confused.

Al laughed at his older brother. "He wants to know if Teddy is a werewolf." Al said simply

"Oh!" James shouted, understanding. "No. No sir, well .. he does get bloody grumpy when there's a full moon and sometimes he has some pain in his bones, but that's the extent of it. He is a metamorphmagus like his mum though." James explained

"Yes, that I've heard." Dumbledore said amused. "Does he often opt wild looks as she did?"

James laughed, eyes reminiscent. "A bit. We've heard stories about how she used to change constantly, but Teddy's a bit different. He hasn't learned to control it completely just yet. He can still change whenever he pleases to into whatever he wants, but his problem is his emotions. Any time they change, he changes with them .. especially his hair and eyes. Did his mom ever do that?"

Dumbledore nodded his head sadly. "Nymphadora Tonks was an amazing, entertaining, and brave young woman. I'm sure she and Teddy's father, Remus, are immensely proud of the young man he's become. How does young Teddy deal with their loss?"

"Fine, I suppose. He was real young when they died, but I know he misses them. Like how my dad misses my grandparents. He likes to hear stories about them though, so my dad talks about them a lot. He's got a whole lot of pictures of them, he always keeps one picture of them with him. One night he morphed to look like his dad .. my dad almost went into shock thinking he'd come back from the dead or something. Everyone tells Teddy that he's a perfect mixture of his parents."

As James was speaking, Dumbledore began to cry. Thinking about all the friends, loved ones, and comrades who died in battle and about how yet again a young boy was left parent-less

"James, do you have any other potions questions?" Snape asked, breaking the silent tension in the room.

"Uh .. Y-Yes sir." He replied, sifting through his potion book once again. "Why don't more people brew Felix Felicis? I know it takes like, a year to brew it, but I would drink about cauldron of it every day if I could."

"Mister Potter," Snape began. "It takes precisely six months to brew Felix Felicis and it is disastrous when made wrong. Felix Felicis is banned at all organized competitions and is only to be used sparingly. When taking too much of said potion it can be absolutely fatal or cause giddiness, recklessness, and extreme overconfidence which can all be fatal on their own. Also ..."

* * *

_Four Hours Later_

James, Dumbledore and Snape had gone over every aspect of each subject in which James was concerned.

In potions they had covered essentially the entire book, and some facts Snape thought James ought to know even though Professor Greene hadn't covered them. They had gone over the brewing process of Verituserum, the side affects of Amortentia, the after affects of a Babbling Beverage, and even a few University level potions, which James understood quite well for someone his age.

With Dumbledore, James had covered the excruciatingly boring Goblin Wars, giants throughout the ages, and the history of Hogwarts and it's founders. In astronomy, the had looked for over an hour at a star chart hanging in the office looking at constellations and determining their names. They had gone over a few of the less known constellations like Sirius and Regulus, but Dumbledore made sure to skip over Bellatrix - the name had become taboo since the end of the war.

When they had finally finished James felt confident for the first time in his least favorite subjects, not to mention he felt exhausted. He'd never spent so much time on school work in his bloody life. Snape and Dumbledore both appeared to enjoy being in their old elements of teaching.

"So, James.. How do you feel?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Ready. I think .. the troll wars -"

"Won't make an appearance on your exam. After all, those battles are older than I am." Dumbledore said with a smile.

James and Al laughed while Snape smirked.

"Okay. Okay, I think I've got it." James said with a self satisfied grin. "I don't know how to thank you. I'd have failed for sure without your help."

"You're quite welcome, young man." Dumbledore replied "I rather enjoyed myself. Should you need help with anything else, we'll always be happy to assist you."

James nodded and began packing up his books as his little brother mimicked his actions.

"Oh, Albus!" Dumbledore shouted looking apologetic. "I offer you my deepest apology! We didn't get to any of your questions!"

"Oh no Professor. I didn't have any questions, I just wanted to sit in to take notes for my exams next year. I'm fairly confident about my courses this year."

Snape smiled and Dumbledore chuckled. "You sound much like your Aunt Hermione."

Albus blushed once again and waved goodbye to the two older men.

"See you later James." he said to his older brother as he left the room.

"I suppose I better go as well, Teddy and Lorcan will wonder where I am. It was good to see you both again." he said as he walked toward the door.

"Oh! Professor Snape .. Thank you, I don't know what I would've done without you."

"Y-Your welcome, James." Snape said as his eyes looked rather watery

* * *

**Hi everyone!**

**I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**I'm very open to suggestions, so if theres anything you want to see happen in this story - _PLEASE let me know._**

**_xoxo_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Severus Snape was awoken abruptly in the middle of the night by a loud slam of the heavy door to the Headmaster's office. As he snapped his eyes open, he saw Albus awaken beside him to watch as Minerva McGonagall entered her the office in a stream of tears. Minerva wore typical night-clothes, but her usually well-kept hair, fell to the middle of her back in a long braid. Severus watched with concerned eyes, as McGonagall stepped to the middle of the office and began to pace, all the while breathing heavily and biting her thumb nervously. Both portraits remained silent until Minerva reached the pensieve, braced her hands on either side, dipped her head, and let out a loud, uncharacteristic sob.

"Oh Minerva!" exclaimed Dumbledore. "What ever is the matter?"

Minerva raised her head and looked at the men with wide, distraught eyes. After a moment, she took a shaky breath and wiped her face.

"It's Harry." she said quietly.

Severus gasped. Potter couldn't possibly be ... dead .. could he?

"What is it, what's happened to him?" Dumbledore said quietly. Severus noticed that the old man's eyes were closed tightly, as though he was bracing himself.

"He was on an assignment .. for the Auror Office in Bulgaria. Apparently he was after Theodore Nott..." Minerva said slowly as her eyes began to water fervently. "Once he arrived to the site where Nott was recently seen .. he was ambushed."

Dumbledore hiccupped and Severus looked between the two of them, as though he was missing something.

"Go on!" Snape urged.

Minerva took a deep breath and attempted to stand up straighter.

"A few hours ago, they discovered him in the forest. Nott was killed. They aren't sure ... They a-aren't sure H-Harry will m-make it through the n-night." As she finished, Minerva bursted into tears and buried her face in her hands.

Dumbledore's wrinkled face became very wet as he looked down at his lap. Severus felt like someone had hit him in the chest. How could Harry Potter live through two killing curses, and the darkest wizard of all ... just to die several years later by a retired death eater... ? No. This just could not happen. Even though the war was over, this world simply could not continue on without it's savior ... Harry Potter

A loud knocking on the door made all three of them, snap their heads up. Minerva wiped her face quickly, and straightened her posture before summoning them inside.

Argus Filch entered through the doorway with the two young Potter boys and Rose Weasley in tow. Albus Potter looked around the office uninterested, until his eyes reached Minerva, where he instantly grew concerned. James Potter swayed slightly on his feet as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Thank you Argus." Minerva said as Filch nodded his head and trotted with out of the room.

"Please have a seat, you three." she said softly to the children. James plopped down and abruptly stretched into a comfortable position while Al and Rose sat on the edge of their seats. With a snap of her fingers, a tray of hot coco and sweets appeared before the children and they all brightened up straight away.

"I'm sure you are wondering why you're here. I can assure you are not in trouble, but there has been accident .." Minerva began softly. "I don't want to step over my bounds, but ... all I can tell you is that ... something has happened to your father, Harry."

James snapped up in his seat and grabbed Al's hand as he noticed his little brother shaking.

"What's wrong?" James asked quickly.

Minerva opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of flames. Ginny and Lily Potter stepped out of the fireplace together. Lily's face was pressed tightly against her mothers hip as her arms were wrapped around her waist. Ginny rubbed her back soothingly.

"Mum!" Al and James shouted together as they ran into her embrace.

"Where's dad? What's happened? Is he -"

Ginny shushed her eldest son and knelt down so they were all on eye level.

"I need you to listen to me." Ginny said in a comforting, assertive voice. "While Daddy was working, he got hurt very badly. Right now, we're going to go visit him in the hospital and I need you all of you to be strong for him. Okay? Can we be strong for daddy?"

All three children nodded and embraced their mum tightly. James pulled away and nodded his head as if in resolution to be strong. Al and Lily held onto Ginny and continued to cry.

The fireplace erupted yet again and Hermione and Ron Weasley stepped into the office. Hermione's eyes darted around the room in a worried expression, while Ron's head was hung low. Rose jumped off her chair and ran to her parents. Rose jumped into Ron's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist in a tight embrace, Hermione kissed her hair and rubbed her back in large circles.

Rose pulled back from the tight hug to look at her mother and father.

"Is Uncle Harry going to be okay?" she whispered.

Instead of answering, Ron kissed her forehead and pulled her head back down to his shoulder. Ron wrapped his free arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her into his side as she cried silently, he kissed the shell of her ear and whispered "Love, it's Harry. He has to pull through. He has to." Hermione looked at her husband and nodded. She pulled his face down to meet hers, and they shared a passionate, reassuring kiss.

Ron pulled away, looked at his watch, and turned to his sister.

"It's time, Gin."

Ginny nodded and got to her feet.

"You go first, Ron so you can receive the children." she said.

Ron nodded as he walked with Hermione and Rose into the fireplace.

"St. Mungos!" he shouted and the family disappeared into green flames.

"James, you take Al and Lily. I'm right behind you, darling."

James nodded at his mother and wrapped his arms around the shoulders of his little brother and sister. With a crack, they too, disappeared and Ginny let out a sigh as she pinched her nose.

"Ginny." Minerva called softly as she held out her arms. Ginny let out a dry sob and embraced the older woman.

Minerva stroked her hair in a motherly way as Ginny cried.

"I can't lose him, Minnie. I can't!" she wailed. "I'll die first."

Minerva pulled back and placed her hands on the young mother's shoulders.

"We must have hope Ginny. We _must._"

Ginny nodded and wiped her face with a handkerchief. She took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"You're right. I have to go now. My children need me ... he needs me." she repeated like a mantra.

Minerva escorted her to the fireplace and squeezed her hand.

"Please keep us updated Ginny and .. should you need _anything, _don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you." Ginny said as she plucked a handful of floo powder.

"St. Mungos!" she yelled and Ginny Potter disappeared.

Minerva McGonagall fiddled with her hands as she rounded her desk to sit in the large headmaster's chair. As she sunk down, she slumped forward so that her face was flush against the desk.

"Please .. please not Harry." she whispered as the tears splattered onto the desk like rain.

* * *

**Hi everyone!**

**CLIFFHANGER! I hope you guys enjoyed this. I figured I needed a little drama in this story. Thanks again for all the support**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Minerva McGonagall entered her office looking years older even though little more than 48 hours had passed since the world shattering news of Harry Potter. Since news broke of Harry's attack, rumors spread like wildfire, but nothing had been confirmed. No word from his wife Ginny or the other two members of the 'Golden Trio' which made Minerva and everyone else fear the worst.

Those living were not the only ones who feared for the savior of the wizarding world. From the moment the headmistress broke word of Harry's attack, Albus Dumbledore became uncharacteristically inconsolable. Dumbledore immediatley left his portrait at Hogwarts after the departure of Ginny Potter and their children and went to his adjoining portrait in Grimmauld Place where he did nothing more than sit and cry. From the moment of Harry's birth, he became one of if not the most important person in Albus's long life. The young man lived a life full of horrors and such agony that almost no one could understand or grasp, and yet ... he remained. Harry Potter stayed strong and lead and fought until the end. The thought of his death at such a young age, layered with the thought of Harry's children was a heartache Albus Dumbledore couldn't bear.

Severus Snape dealt with his own grief for Harry Potter in the same way he dealt with the losses of everyone else in his life. With passiveness. No one needed to know the pain and guilt he felt. Even though he was recognized as a war hero to all who mattered, the details of his relationship with Lily Potter and the sacrifice of his life for her son were not released to anyone who wasn't directly related to the matter. Severus couldn't honestly say that he regretted his treatment of Harry. Harry had so much of James in his personality and appearance that caused a reaction in Severus he couldn't control. However, the thought of Lily seeing the way he treated her only son caused a sharp pain in the middle of Severus's chest. If he was being completley honest, Severus knew that Harry Potter would be the one to save them all from early on and he had an immense amount of respect at the fact that even from a young age, Harry was determined to fight until his last breath and made the sacrifices that needed to be made, but Severus's sacrifices were not for him. They were not even for the world, they were _always for her. _The love of his life and his greatest friend.

Minerva sat down at her large desk, and leaned back against the chair, exhausted. The exertion from constant worry was finally getting to her. The moment Minerva allowed her eyes to close - she saw movement behind them. She opened her eyes in a panic and saw a wispy, white silver, orb enter her office. Minerva got to her feet and walked around her desk until she was standing before it. Before her eyes, the orb transformed into a playful otter which could only be the patronus of Hermione Weasley.

"Harry's alive. They were sure he wouldn't make it, but somehow he pulled through. He's in the recovery unit now, surrounded by his family. We'll be keeping the children here until he wakes. which should be anytime now according to the healers. Please inform everyone of the good news."

As soon as Hermione stopped speaking, the otter dissipated. Before she could stop herself, Minerva let a few tears of joy slip from her eyes and a loud cheer escaped her lips.

Minerva reared suddenly to the wall opposite her desk to the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black.

"Phineas!" she shouted, waking the old man.

'W-What is it?" he slurred drowsily.

"Phineas! It's Harry Potter! He lives! You must go to your portrait at Grimmauld and inform Dumbledore. Once he's told, I want you to come back and tell everyone else. You must tell Dumbledore!"

Before he could reply, Minerva grabbed her cloak off the hook, tied it around her and bounded out the door. Minerva walked extraordinarily quickly to the hut of Rubeus Hagrid. Once she reached his overly large door, she knocked quickly against his door.

It was several moments before the door swung open and revealed a very distressed half giant.

"Oh. Headmistress!" he exclaimed in surprise. "I'm sorry. I - I ... wassn expectin' any company."

Minerva was simply too ecstatic to be concerned over the chaos that was Hagrid's home. When the news first broke about Harry's attack, peril entered the hearts of everyone, but Minerva was sure that no one was more distraught than Hagrid. For the past two days, Hagrid had been inconsolable - hulled up in his hut where everyone could hear his loud drunken sobs.

"It's no matter, Hagrid." She said dismissively as she sat down into a one of his enormous kitchen chairs while the door slammed behind him. "I have news."

Hagrid went completely still as he turned to her with his eyes wide. Before Minerva could tell him the good news, Hagrid's wail reverberated off the walls of his hut.

"NO!" he roared, thrashing back against a wall. "No, NO! He - He can't be dead! Not 'im! Not Harry! Where is 'e? The bastard who killed Harry - I'll kill 'im myself!"

Minerva stood immediately to try to interrupt him but staggered back as Hagrid charged toward the opposite end of the hut sobbing violently.

"Hagrid. Hagrid! Harry is alive! He's going to be fine! I just received the message from Hermione!" shouted Minerva over Hagrid's wails.

Hagrid's desperate cries ceased immediately. Hagrid looked at McGonagall with a completely blank, shocked expression for a moment before he bounded across the floor in joy and gathered her into one of his infamous bone crushing hugs.

"I KNEW IT!" he shouted ecstatically. "I knew he'd make it! Tha's My Boy Harry!"

Under normal circumstances, Minerva most likely would've been appalled at Hagrid's unprofessional behavior - but the happiness of the occasion allowed her the ability not to care. Minerva was squeezing Hagrid back as tight as she could.

After a few moments, they released each other only to smile widely.

"Is he awake? Has he said anything? How're the kids? You tell Ginny, she needs me for anything an I'll be there."

"He's not awake yet, but he should be anytime. The children will be staying by his side until he does wake up. And yes, I'll pass the message along"

"Thank you headmistress, and thanks fer comin down and tellin me. I've been awful worried you see."

"As were we all." Minerva said, understandingly. "Though, if you'll excuse me, I must return to the castle. You have my word that should I hear anything more, I'll let you know. Excuse me."

With a wave at Hagrid and a bounce in her step, McGonagall left the hut and walked back up to the castle. In the very short time she had been gone, the atmosphere changed dramatically. Laughter and shouts of 'He's Alive!" filled with halls and replaced the deafening silence. Smiles lit up the faces of students and professors alike, replacing the looks of nervousness and dread. As she passed by the charms room she saw Professors Flitwick and Sprout engaged in a tight hug.

When she finally made it back to her office, Minerva was sure more wrinkles had formed on her face by smiling.

"Is it true Minerva? Harry Potter is alive?" Inquired a very excited Dumbledore.

"Yes, Albus. It's true. He's expected to recover fully." she replied.

Loud sighs of relief and chuckles of delight echoed throughout her office as the portraits of all the previous headmasters cheered and whooped.

"Harry Potter is alive!"

* * *

_**Hi everyone,**_

_**I'm very sorry for the lateness of this update.**_

_**I want to thank all of you for your continued support of this story. **_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this - I missed Hagrid.**_

_**Please Read and Review.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**-If you guys are fans of James/Lily I would love it if you guys check out my new story "Into the Past". Its all about their Hogwarts days and the beginning of their romance**_


End file.
